Silver the Hedgehog
by The Daily Dude
Summary: This is my opinion what the Silver the Hedgehog game should be. When a storm happens in two different universes a hedgehog and cat will be united for the first time but for some strange reason Silver feels like he has meet her before.
1. Two Universes Collide

_**I do not own anything.**_

_**Silver the Hedgehog**_

_**This is what I think that game should be. I know I do a poor job of Blaze but I only know her from SONIC THE HEDGEHOG (Sonic 06) but I have read a lot so I will try my best.**_

__Silver, a white hedgehog, was flying over the city of Texapolis. Silver had been the hero of the town for years on end. He had saved the town from a villain called Wero. A powerful beast who seemed to be able to copy anybody's form and as well do there attacks as well as some attacks only he could do. Silver remembered what he had said last time.

**Flashback**

"Silver, you think you can always defeat me, alone, soon, very, very, soon I will defeat you and you will think twice then come here alone again.

**End of Flashback**

Silver knew that this was true but he didn't care, nobody else in the whole city had any powers like his own physic powers. Silver just flew over the city making sure nothing could harm it. Silver just flew over to the city temple where they kept the Chaos Emeralds. Silver saw all seven of them and just looked at them and then flew off

Meanwhile, unknown to Silver, Blaze the Cat was at her temple in a parrel universe that neither of them new of. Blaze at just put the seventh and last Sol Emerald down back to its resting place. Blaze was the guarding of the Sol Emeralds and she didn't go anywhere without them. Blaze was shy but she didn't care as long as the Emeralds were safe it was okay. Blaze was just watching the Emeralds and at the same time so was Silver but just then a storm came out of nowhere it seemed to be right over the Temple in Blaze's and Silver's Worlds and then a lightning it the Chaos and Sol Emeralds and Blaze ran up to them and then without warning a portal formed over the temple and sucked the Sol Emeralds and Blaze into it and then Silver saw a portal as well but this one didn't suck him up but Blaze and the Emeralds popped out of it.

Silver ran of to the cat and said "Are you alright?" She said "Yes, I am but where am I?" "You are in the city of Texapolis." "What that isn't possible it doesn't like the one I know of." "What, I don't understand." Blaze soon said what had happened and then said "Oh, I am sorry but I don't think we have been introduced, I am Blaze the Cat, and who are you?" "My name is Silver the Hedgehog." "Blaze still on the ground started to get up but she started to look in pain and Silver said "What is wrong?" "My leg." Silver looked at it and said "Let me take you to a friend of mine I think he can take car of you." Blaze nodded and then Silver picked her up and started to fly of towards his friend.

_**I just came up with this idea after watching Sonic 06 on Youtube one day and I was interested in what happened after what happened to Blaze and well here we go.**_

_**If you don't like it don't flame, but if you do please review.**_


	2. A Journey Begins

_**I do not own anything I hope you like it though.**_

Silver had carried Blaze off towards his friend's, Mike's, house. He really knew how to take care of people he even worked at the hospital but today he was off. Silver came running in and Mike said "Silver, nock much?" "She is hurt." Silver lied her down on the sofa and then Mike went to check at her knew and he said "It is just bruised knee she should be fine if she just rests for a while." "Okay, ah, would it be okay if I go out for a minute?" "Sure." Silver walked outside and then said "Blaze the Cat, why does that name ring a bell to me, I don't remember meeting her but she feels so familiar, it must just be me." But Blaze was thinking the same thing, Soon Blaze noticed she had left the Sol Emeralds behind and yelled. Mike and Silver came in and said "What is wrong?" "The Sol Emeralds, I think they are at the temple we were at, Silver." "Don't worry I will get them." Silver flew off towards the temple.

When he got there he saw something that looked like a 14 armed monster but Silver knew who it was, it was Wero, in a new form. Silver said "Wero leave all the emeralds alone." "But you have 14; I am just collecting the extras." "No they are Blaze's." "Well it looks like you have some feelings for this cat." "What, we just met." "Well then you wouldn't care if I take them." "Actually I do care." Silver flew up but he only grabbed the Sol Emeralds, not the Chaos Emeralds, he felt like he failed his duty but he had gotten Blaze's so he ran off towards Mike's house.

When he got there he saw Blaze starting to get up and Silver said "Blaze I got the Sol Emeralds, but I didn't get the Chaos Emeralds, Wero took them." "Mike said "WERO, HAS THE CHAOS EMERALDS! THIS IS BAD!" "We have the Sol Emeralds, so why don't we get going on getting the Chaos Emeralds?" "You would help me even though we just became friends." "Well, yeah, I may not have friends in my own universe that much, but I think I like the people here plus I feel like I know you from somewhere Silver." Silver then thought to himself, "She thinks the same, weird maybe we have met." And on that note Blaze and Silver begin there journey to find Wero's base and to get the Chaos Emeralds back.

_**Please review, no flames.**_


	3. The Powers of Blaze

_**Hello, again I hope have liked this so far and here is the next chapter.**_

_**I really like doing this story so I may do this the most.**_

Blaze and Silver were just walking away from the city. Blaze started to run and Silver noticed that Blaze was going faster than Silver **(look how fast Blaze goes in Sonic 06) **Silver tried to keep up but he just couldn't so he decided to start to fly and soon he caught up to her. Blaze said "Those powers of yours come in handy, don't they?" "Yeah, but do you have any powers." "Actually." Blaze was still nervous, even though they were friends, she was the shy type but she should him her powers because the weird feeling she had that she had met him before. A flame came out of her hand and then Silver said "You have the power over fire." Just then something came in Silver's mind it was a giant flame monster, he felt like he had fought but he didn't remember. Silver said "Ah, Blaze, you know you said, you feel like you have met me before, well I feel the same." "What, you feel like we have met before." Silver nodded and then thought to himself "Wero, maybe I can defeat with the help of Blaze."

After a while, the ground started to shake. Then something came out of the ground, if was Wero only this time he was in a form of a giant rock monster. Wero said "So, you came to stop me, and get back the Chaos Emeralds, well I will take the other ones. HAHAHAHAHA," The Silver said, "You will never defeat me Wero." "We will see about that." Wero punched into the ground but Silver flew over the shockwaves and then Wero said "you idiot, did you think I was aiming for you." Silver turned around to see Blaze about to get hit but Blaze didn't look scared, but the Sol Emeralds started to circle around her and she turned into Burning Blaze. Wero and Silver said "What is that." Blaze then attack the Wero and Wero became scared of what he could do so he transformed into a bird and flew off towards the direction that Silver and Blaze had been going. Blaze went back into her normal form and Silver said "What was that Blaze?" "Another power, of mine." Silver then said "Ah, Blaze well when you showed me that flame before I saw a flame monster I just don't remember where but I feel that we both defeated it." "Well I don't know why, I don't remember that either, but now that you mention it I feel that we fought something like that too.

_**I hope you liked it, Please review.**_

_**I know in Sonic 06 that Silver fought Iblis not Blaze but lets just say they both did it.**_


	4. There it is

_**I know that this story is really quick and all but it is just something I threw together. Next or the one after will be the last chapter.**_

__Silver and Blaze had traveled far from the city of Texapolis and soon they were at a big hill with a big giant dark temple on it. The whole area looked scary and Silver said "This is Wero's base; he should be here waiting for us." "You sure about this Silver." "Yes, I need to save the Chaos Emeralds." "Then let's go." Silver and Blaze started up the trail towards Wero's hideout but then Blaze said "Silver," "Yes, Blaze." "Even, though I like being with you, I know I will have to return to my own universe when this is over." "Blaze, if you are going to return why are you helping me?" "Because I just know somehow that we are destined to be friends. I just don't know why." "Blaze, I think that we should stay friends." "Silver you mean, I shouldn't return. But have to I belong in my own universe." "Okay, Blaze," and then Silver and Blaze headed up the creepy hill.

_**Sorry this was so short the next one will be different.**_


	5. Super Burning Wero

_**I just own Wero nothing else.**_

Silver and Blaze had just enter the base and immediately Wero came out but he was still in the form of the bird. Wero said "So you two still want the Chaos Emeralds, I stole; well you aren't getting them I am taking your lives and the other Chaos Emeralds." Blaze said "They are the Sol Emeralds," "Don't try and trick me they are Chaos Emeralds, from a different universe." "Wait, how did you know they are from a different universe?" Blaze said "Well, somebody finally caught on, you see, I used my amazing powers to shock the Chaos Emeralds, thus making the same thing happen to the other universe's Emeralds, I planned on making Silver go to a different universe so I could take over with the Chaos Emeralds, but when Blaze came in I saw 14 Chaos Emeralds, and now that I have them all, there is nothing you can do to stop me. Hahahahahaha."

Once again Wero started to change form but this time, it looked like he was changing into the form of a phoenix, but his hands were huge and one of his eyes were normal size and the other was bigger than his hands, Wero said "Silver, you and me have fought for years, but you have never seen, my true form, now you have." Silver said "Today, it will be finished, though." "Yes, for you, and the beginning of my order of Wero. Lazer Strike!" A Lazer came from Wero's hand and it shot at Silver but it missed. Silver said "you missed, again." "You have been fooled again." "Have I?" Silver looked around to see Burning Blaze ready to attack but then Wero's attack still heading for Blaze hit the Sol Emeralds and they were somehow transported to Wero. "Hahahaha, I have powers you didn't even think was possible you can't win."

Then all 14 Emeralds started to circle around Wero and then a big red flash covered for miles around. The next thing Silver and Blaze knew was that they saw a giant flame monster in front of them. Wero said "Hahahaha, finally my transformation is complete, for the last few minutes of your lives you make call me Super Burning Wero. You see even in my true form I am invincible, do you really think you can defeat me alone, in my new form?" "I am not alone, I have Blaze." Silver said "Then you will both go down."

Then Silver and Blaze both had memories flash before there eyes. They couldn't believe what they were seeing, they saw them both take down Iblis, fighting together for many years, they knew why they felt like they had been friends, they had been and hen Silver saw why he didn't remember Iblis had been burned out. Silver said "Blaze did you see it?" "Yes," Then they both said "We are destined to be friends so we will defeat you." Then the Chaos Emeralds circled around Silver and the Sol Emeralds circled around Blaze and soon they were in Super Silver and Burning Blaze form. Wero said "So you think you can defeat me even in your powerful forms, you can't defeat me so give up." "No, today it will be over." Silver then used his powers to pick up one of the tiles on the ground and threw it at Wero." "Hahahaha was that suppose to hurt."

Blaze and Silver tried everything but it didn't work. Silver said "We need a way to defeat him." "The Emeralds," "What, about them," "He absorbed the power so they should be able to go back." "But, how?" "Then Silver remembered reading something on the scriptures of the temple. It said that the Chaos Emeralds holds many powers but it takes true good and true friendship to stop a powerful evil and then Silver said "Blaze we need to work as a team." "Okay." Silver picked up a brick and then Blaze got it on fire, even though it was fire versus fire it seemed to effect him, Wero said "What, how is this happening?" "It is happening, because you will be defeated."

Soon, Wero was defeated and started to burn away. Silver said "It is done." Then something started to form from the ashes and Wero in his true form appeared, "Hahahaha, I told I can't lose. Silver, we have fought for years, but you just today so my true form and you know why I ever wanted to take over the world?" "No, and I don't care." "Well you see, I was always picked on for this big eye but then one day I was granted these powers from the Master Emerald," The Master Emerald appeared out of his hand, "and now I will use these powers to have my revenge on the world for picking on me, but first I will get rid of you." A laser appeared from his eye and it stopped in middle of air next to them all and then a black hole appeared trying to suck Silver and Blaze up. "Hahahaha, you will never win, even in your super forms you can't win." Blaze said "Somebody has to go in, Silver." "Blaze, no!" Super Silver tries to fly away but the pull was to strong. Then out of nowhere Mike comes out and pushes Wero in. Wero says "What, Noooooooo! I will return." The black hole starts to disappear and then Blaze says "Now we have all the emeralds, Silver, and Wero was defeated, but how am I going to return?" Silver says "You really want to return?" "No, but I have to, I have to guard the Sol Emeralds, where I belong." "Blaze, but I thought we are friends?" "We are Silver, but." Mike says "Your welcome, saving you was no big." Silver says "Mike, do you know anybody that can get Blaze back to her own universe?" "I few people, but I don't know for sure." "Then let's go." Blaze says and then they ran back off to the city.

_**Okay, I have written a new chapter which took me a long time to do. I hope you liked it and please check out my other stories.**_

_**Please review.**_


	6. The Ending

_**Welcome everybody to the last chapter of this story and I know this is shorter than my other stories but this is just something I threw together after watching some stuff on Youtube. So here is it.**_

Silver, Blaze, and Mike had made it back to the city of Texapolis. Mike should them his friend, Bill. Silver said "Bill, we need to get my friend to a different universe, do you know of a way?" "Yes, I do, but it will cost you." Mike says "Just give the info and we can leave." "Okay, no reason to get mean. It has been said that the Chaos Emeralds can control space and time and the Master Emerald is suppose to control the Chaos Emeralds, so you may be able to use that to take over the emerald and make her go to that universe she wants." "Thanks."

Silver and Blaze go back to the temple and Mike when back to his house. Silver started to think about how he could get the Master Emerald to work and then Blaze said "Silver, in my universe, I traveled through space before, and well I met someone named Knuckles, he is the guardian of the Master Emerald in his time, he uses it by chanting to it." "That is weird but I will give it a shot." Silver starts to say "Master Emerald, please take Blaze back to her own universe and time by using the Chaos Emeralds." The Master Emerald started to glow and so did the Chaos Emeralds. A hole started to open and Blaze said "I guess this is good bye Silver." "Blaze, I understand that you have to go, but will we always be friends." "Of course," "Then take this Blaze." Silver took off one of his rings and gave it to Blaze. Silver said "Take this to remind yourself of me." Blaze then ripped a piece of fabric from her cuff links **(You know the things that she wears on her wrists) **and gave it to Silver and said "Remember me with this. "I will." Then Blaze jumped into the portal and said "Good bye Silver." Then she left with the portal closing behind her. Silver yelled "Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Meanwhile in the other universe the portal opened and Blaze came out. Blaze said "I will miss you Silver." Blaze then placed the Sol Emeralds back where they belonged and then she saw the ring again and said "I will never forget to Silver."

_**Okay, how did I do? This is the end please join me where I continue A Sonic Game Show and Honeymoon of Dreams Ruined! See ya.**_

_**The End**_


End file.
